Percy and Annabeth and the curse of true sight )Original Original)
by Bookworm19980115
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been blessed with twins. Martha's Profecy was told long before she was born and now she is in grave danger can Percy Annabeth Rachel and Britttney(her twin sister) figure out the profecy in time before Martha is Hurt Read to find out! first fanfic so no hate critisim is appericated R&R Rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON ALL RIGHTS AND CHARACTERS GO TO RICK RIORIDAN I ONLY CLAIM NEW CHARACTERS THAT I CREATED!)**

BOOKWORM19980115

Percy and Annabeth

Chapter 1

_Percy's POV_

"Annabeth I'm home" I call

I quickly locked the door behind me,

"Percy come quick I need your help with the twins"

I followed the sound of her voice to the twin's room and find Annabeth sitting beside the girl's bed,

Martha was sound asleep but Brittney was screaming her head off about Martha dieing.

I hit Rachel's number on speed dial and hit Chiron's number at the same time put them on speaker so they can both hear the panic in my daughter's voice.

I yell in to the phone

"Do you guys think Brittney has true sight or is having a bad dream?"

Rachel answers calmly "I'm coming over get Brittney by herself in a dark room and sit with her for a while and keep her calm till I get there,

Annabeth try and wake up Martha ask her if she was having any strange dreams."

I scoop up Brittney and go in the nursery that I was going to finish this weekend but instead it will have to do

I close all the blinds plus the door and try and make it as dark as possible…

_Annabeth's POV _

After Percy takes Brittney out of the room I finally manage to wake up Martha and ask her how her nap was and if she had any strange dreams

"Mommy I had a dream that me Brittney you and daddy and Grandma and Grandpa were going to a camp that you went to when you grew up"

I can see the eagerness in my daughter's eyes about going on the perfect vacation that includes her vision of her perfect family

So I tell her that we are indeed going to a camp but grandma and Grandpa can't come because they live to far away but we were going to leave after daddy got home and you and Brittney woke up and pick up Auntie Rachel

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DECIDED TO MAKE IT THAT BRITTNEY AND MARTHA CALL RACHEL THEIR AUNT EVEN THEY ARE NOT RELATED)**

_Percy's POV_

I eventually Brittney calmed down enough and she falls back asleep once I assure her that mommy am taking care of Martha.

I hear the doorbell ring and run quickly to the door it's Rachel and she brought Apollo and Athena

I'm sure Rachel only brought Athena to keep Annabeth calm

The sight of Apollo calms me down quite a bit as he is also the God of Prophecy's and an amazing healer.

_Rachel's POV_

Percy leads us to the room where Brittney has fallen right back to sleep and Athena goes and finds

Annabeth and Percy stay with me and Apollo

I gently wake up Brittney and she gives me a big hug

"I thought you were going to come over later" she ask I look over are Percy with a semi-confused look on my face and say "did you tell them about my surprise or is this more serious then I thought?"

_**PLEZ R AND R AND AS MUCH FEEDBACK AS POSSINBLE AND SRRY IF THE PLOT IS A BIT BORING IM A NEWBIE TO FANFICTION**_

_Annabeth's POV_

After Martha tells me about her dream I decide to text Chiron and tell him to make sure there are two spare beds in the Athena and Poseidon cabin we were coming home.

After Martha falls back asleep I hear Rachel's voice and go into the living room were I find Mom Apollo and Percy talking to Rachel about what she found out after talking to Brittney.

My Mom tells me to sit down a glance over at Percy but he's looking of in to space and I wonder how serious this really is.

My mother begins to explain what Rachel found out from Brittney

At that moment I hear an earth shaking scream that I know would only come from one of my daughters

I catch Percy's eye and then we both in motion running towards different rooms. Ready to do anything to protect our daughters…..

_Percy's POV_

As I near where I last left Brittney I can already hear her screaming her head off and I'm still downstairs this thought makes me run faster and when I reach Brittney's room I immediately draw Riptide and look for the threat that had caused Brittney to scream so loudly and I think of how scared she sounded I click Riptide and go over to Brittney she begins to tell me of the scary pictures that were in her head….

_Annabeth's POV_…

When I get to Martha's room I find her fast asleep I quickly check to make sure she is breathing just in case Brittney was right and a huge load of relief floods through me when I feel her chest rise and fall underneath my hand.

Rachel walks in behind me and I suddenly feel her tense up behind me and I dread what is going to happen….

_Rachel's POV_

I feel my self stiffen and Annabeth catches me as the green smoke starts to swirl around me…

_Annabeth's POV…_

Rachel's eyes are so bright I'm surprised that Martha doesn't wake up the green smoke begins to dance around her and she stands up straight and says…

"Twin's fate destined to be untwined

A hero's last wish to set the time

A trick to catch the lie

And reverse the clock to save them all"…..

At the last word she collapses.

_Rachel's POV_

I feel myself fall into Annabeth's outstretched arms and she helps me lie down…

Percy comes into the room with Brittney who is calmed down enough to be moved.

Percy hands Annabeth Brittney and Percy looks at me and he can tell I've just recited a prophecy otherwise I wouldn't be sitting down.

I answer his look with a "can I talk to you outside for a second Percy"

Brittney being the 3 year-old that she is wants to come and tell me about her strange pictures she had during her nap but Percy tells that it would be better if he explained them….

_**SRRY GUYS BUT I HAVE HIT A BIT OF A WRITER'S BLOCK AND WILL TRY AND POST SOON**___

_Percy's POV…_

_When I go outside Rachel tells me what she found out from Brittney. "Brittney is having the sane type of visions that I was having only these are a bit creepy for a three-year old to see I concerned that as the girls get older Brittney will become very protective of her sister because of the visions that she has had in her dreams". I'mI give her a concerned look and say "so what do you think is wrong with Brittney I think Apollo has blessed her with visions because she is a rare demigod….._

_**SORRY IF THE PLOT IS A BIT BORING IM STILL FORMING THE PLOT IN MY HEAD AND IT DOESN'T SOUND AS BORING IN MY HEAD PLEASE BEAR WITH ME AND R AND R :D APPERICATED **_

_**BOOKWORM19981015**_

_Percy's POV_

_From Rachel's face I knew she was dead serious and I knew that Brittney was probably _one of the rare demigods talked about in a prophecy long before me and Annabeth.

Oh man Rachel how are we going to tell Annabeth?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Percy's POV…_

_When I go outside Rachel tells me what she found out from Brittney. "Brittney is having the sane type of visions that I was having only these are a bit creepy for a three-year old to see I concerned that as the girls get older Brittney will become very protective of her sister because of the visions that she has had in her dreams". I give her a concerned look and say "so what do you think is wrong with Brittney I think Apollo has blessed her with visions because she is a rare demigod….._

_**SORRY IF THE PLOT IS A BIT BORING IM STILL FORMING THE PLOT IN MY HEAD AND IT DOESN'T SOUND LESS BORING IN MY HEAD PLEASE BEAR WITH ME AND R AND R :D APPERICATED **_

_**BOOKWORM19981015**_

_Percy's POV_

_From Rachel's face I knew she was dead serious and I knew that Brittney was probably _one of the rare demigods talked about in a prophecy long before me and Annabeth.

Oh man Rachel how are we going to tell Annabeth?

_Rachel's POV_

_Well I was hoping we could break this to her gently because if she finds out too soon she may become very protective of the twins and then where will we be?…_

_Annabeth's POV_


	3. Chapter 3 Not Really :(

Important AN

Heeeeey i know that you really want a update but my parents think that i have deppresstion and are going to make go see someone and are cutting me off from all technology...No phone laptop Ipods NOTHING therefore i have no way to update for you guys and for that i am really sorry but i have Exams coming up and i think that my parents are more stressed out than i am anyways...See you when this all blows over


End file.
